


Last Hour

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dagon can't return home until she has sold all of her matches, but no one will buy them and she is very, very cold.
Relationships: Dagon/Ramiel
Kudos: 1
Collections: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2019





	Last Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my SPN Fluff Bingo card, the Fairytale AU square (The Little Match Girl), and my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Dagon square.

Dagon shivered, pulling her ratted cloak closer around her shoulders. The streets were sparse – everyone who could stay inside was hidden in warm rooms, surrounding fires.

Dagon couldn’t go home, not until she’d finished selling her matches, or at least collected enough money that her father wouldn’t beat her for lack of payment. Lucifer was known in the town for his cruel streak, so no one Dagon saw was surprised to see the girl out in the cold. 

Even though they weren’t surprised, very few people were interested in buying a simple match for anything at all, let alone three pennies, which is what she was supposed to charge.

Dagon approached a few more townspeople before a large gust of wind blew her cloak clear off of her bony shoulders, the cloth dancing down the street. She chased after it, body feeling the intense bitterness of the cold even more so, now that she had lost her outer layer. Finally, she caught up with her cloak, caught in the bare branches of a tree, and ripped yet another hole in it as she got it down. She wrapped it back around her shoulders and hurried between two houses in hopes to gain a little bit of warmth, away from the horrible wind.

Dagon crouched in the snow, closing her eyes tight and holding the matches in one hand. They were like a heavy weight, teasing Dagon with the knowledge that she’d never sell enough to please her father, never be what he wanted her to be.

Anger flooded her, and that mixed with the desperate want for a bit of warmth gave Dagon the idea to light a flame, warm at least the tips of her fingers and her nose with the matches in her grip.

She didn’t think twice, striking a match on the pavement next to her and watching the fire catch. She held it close to her face, relishing in the warmth.

As she watched the flame, she began to see images moving. Dagon squinted, looking as closely as she could, but in just a moment the match had burned out and the images were gone. Without considering the consequences, she lit another match, images focusing quicker within this flame. She saw her father being pushed away by someone… as the image got clearer Dagon could see that it was the shopkeeper’s assistant, Ramiel. Ramiel had always been nice to her, slipping her the ends of bread or pieces of cheese that were too old for them to sell but still good enough for her to eat. Dagon hadn’t been able to help herself, she’d gotten a bit of a crush on Ramiel over the years.

The image of Ramiel standing up for Dagon spread a different kind of warmth within her, and she smiled to herself.

Then the flame went out again.

Dagon lit another match, this time seeing Ramiel open his arms to her, Dagon running toward him and embracing him happily. Ramiel kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

Another match, and this time Dagon was sitting by a large hearth, cooking and keeping warm in front of the large fire. She dished out stew into bowls and handed them to the dream-Ramiel in exchange for a kiss.

With each match that Dagon burned, another fantasy came alive. Dagon couldn’t keep the smile from her face, her fingertips and nose warmed by the small flame and her heart warm from the feelings brewing inside.

The next morning no one would know that Dagon spent her last hour actually happy, her body frozen and still under snow and ice.


End file.
